Sans toi
by Rose1404
Summary: Blaine meurt après s'être fait agresser pour être gay, et Kurt doit encore passer par le processus de deuil et de trouver un moyen de guérir de la perte tragique de son fiancé même pas un an après la mort de Finn. Avertissements: Mort de personnage majeur, mention de la mort de Finn, pensées suicidaires
1. Résumé

**Sans Toi**

 **Bonne fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **Blaine meurt après s'être fait agresser pour être gay, et Kurt doit y faire face, en passant par le processus de deuil et de trouver un moyen de guérir de la perte tragique de son fiancé même pas un an après la mort de Finn. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussit, parce qu'il sait qu'il sait que c'est ce Blaine aurait voulu.**

 **Avertissements: Mort de personnage majeur, mention de la mort de Finn, pensées suicidaires.**


	2. Histoire

**Sans Toi**

 _Without you the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows_

* * *

"Blaine?"

Blaine sortit sa tête de la cloison. "Ouais?"

"Tu pourrais me faire une faveur?" Demanda Kurt, debout au comptoir de la cuisine avec un livre de cuisine qui le fixait. "S'il-te-plaît?"

"J'étudie," gémit Blaine, faisant la moue. Puis il se dirigea vers Kurt et l'embrassa sur la tempe. "Mais pour toi, je suppose que je pourrais faire une pause. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Kurt rit quand Blaine s'enfouit dans l'espace juste derrière son oreille. "Cette recette demande du persil et je l'ai fini la semaine dernière. Tu pourrais aller me chercher un peu plus?"

"Je suppose", dit Blaine, en soupirant.

"Je te donnerai une récompense", lui dit Kurt.

"Mmm, j'aime le son de sa. Tu pourras commencer ta récompense quand je reviendrai."

"Après que j'ai cuisiné."

"Oui, une fois que tu auras cuisiné. Je ne rêve pas d'interrompre Kurt Hummel dans la cuisine."

"Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je t'aimais," dit Kurt en souriant.

Blaine frappa son front contre Kurt doucement avant de se pencher pour un baiser, les mains saisissant la taille de Kurt. Kurt essaya de protester pendant une minute, concentré sur la cuisine, mais Blaine était très persuasif dans la façon dont ses mains pressaient les hanches de Kurt et le guida contre le comptoir en l'embrassant profondément.

Kurt rit et repoussa doucement Blaine. "J'ai besoin de ce persil, Blaine!"

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir avec moi pour l'obtenir?"

"Il y a d'autres choses préparatoires que je peux et que je dois faire avant l'arrivée du persil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Kurt embrassa le nez de Blaine et sourit. "Tu verras."

Blaine secoua la tête et se pencha pour un autre baiser, celui-ci plus court, et dit: "D'accord, d'accord, je reviens bientôt." Il disparut dans leur chambre, puis reparut avec son manteau.

"Bon, et si tu voies Rachel ou Santana en bas, dit-leur que je ne tolérai pas leurs batailles ce soir, je ne suis pas au-dessus de les soudoyer avec du vin.

"Je vais leur dire," dit Blaine en riant. Il attrapa ses clés avant de glisser la porte du loft pour l'ouvrir et partir.

Kurt sourit après Blaine avant de retourner à sa recette.

Rachel et Santana ne sont apparues que quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ayant quitté leur travaille.

"Vous avez vu Blaine?" Demanda Kurt.

"Oui, et je trouve offensant que tu ..." commença Rachel.

Santana la coupa en disant: "Tais-toi, Berry. Blaine nous a dit que Kurt ne voulait pas de chamailleries."

"Depuis quand écoutes-tu ce qu'ils disent tous les deux? Et je ne te parlais même pas, Santana!

"Chaque fois que tu parles, j'ai l'envie de te jeter du haut d'une falaise.

Kurt soupira et marmonna dans son souffle: "Pourquoi est-ce que je prends la peine d'essayer?"

Il se mit à cuisiner, faisant de son mieux pour les ignorer. Après un moment, il a fini ce qu'il pouvait sans le persil, alors il rejoint les filles sur le canapé pour regarder la TV. Bien sûr, ils discutent de ce qu'il faut regarder, alors il arracha la télécommande de la main de Rachel et changea la chaîne pour les 'information.

"Tu es tellement ennuyeux, Hummel," dit Santana.

Rachel gémit. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas retourner à la cuisine et continuer à cuisiner?

"J'attends que Blaine revienne avec le persil." Kurt s'arrêta et vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. "Il aurait dû être de retour maintenant, en fait."

Kurt ouvrit son application de messagerie et envoya un texte rapide à Blaine. ' **Où es-tu?** '

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé en regardant les nouvelles du soir avec Kurt vérifiant son téléphone toutes les minutes, attendant une réponse de Blaine, qui n'avait même pas encore lu son message.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Kurt pouvait le dire.

Les prochaines choses se sont passées très rapidement.

À la télévision, les journalistes ont interrompu leur récit régulier pour raconter le passage à tabac d'un gay qui s'est produit non loin de leur appartement. Près du magasin, en fait.

"Oh, c'est triste", dit Rachel.

Kurt se figea. Il secoua la tête, se disant que sa ne signifiait rien, que Blaine serait de retour à la maison, mais le texto qu'il avait envoyé à Blaine n'était toujours pas ouvert.

"Je me demande si nous le connaissons" déclara Rachel. "Kurt, tu pense qu'il pourrait aller à NYADA?"

"Ne sois pas stupide, Rachel, New York est une ville pleine d'homos, ça pourrait être n'importe qui," dit Santana.

"Et si c'était Blaine?" Chuchota Kurt.

Rachel et Santana se tournèrent vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, mais on frappa à la porte.

"Tu vois?" demanda Rachel, comme si le coup était de Blaine.

Kurt secoua la tête. "Blaine aurait juste ouvert la porte."

Il se leva, s'approchant de la porte, sachant déjà qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Il la glissa ouverte et se retrouva face à face avec deux policiers et le cœur de Kurt chuta dans le creux de son estomac.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Demanda immédiatement Kurt, les larmes débordant. "Tout le reste peut attendre. Juste dîtes-moi s'il va bien."

"Kurt Hummel?" Demanda l'un des officiers

"Oui!" Dit Kurt, déjà hystérique. "Dîtes-moi s'il va bien!"

Il sentit une main sur chaque épaule et se retourna pour voir Santana et Rachel debout derrière lui de chaque côté.

L'officier qui lui a demandé son nom soupira et lui dit: "Nous ne savons pas, il est en route vers l'hôpital maintenant. Blaïne Anderson a été trouvé sévèrement battu dans une allée. Il semble qu'il a été retrouvé très peu de temps après l'attaque, Mais nous n'en saurons pas plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit admis à l'hôpital et examiné.

"Dans quel hôpital sera t-il?" Demanda Kurt.

"Roosevelt".

Kurt les repoussa, sans même s'occuper de saisir son manteau en décembre, et le regretta aussitôt la seconde qu'il sortit. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Rien ne comptait. Il devait aller retrouver Blaine. Tant de choses couraient dans son esprit.

Blaine était partie depuis une heure. Pendant cette heure, il avait réussi à être battu et laissé dans une ruelle et découvert par la police qui a informé Kurt, et maintenant, Kurt était dans la rue frissonnant car la neige tombait sur lui en essayant de d'avoir un taxi un samedi soir à New York.

Quelqu'un posa un manteau autour de ses épaules et Kurt se retourna pour voir Santana avec une expression solennelle.

"Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour aller avec toi. Mets ton manteau." Dit Santana

Kurt glissa ses bras à travers les manches de son manteau pendant que Santana allait au bord du trottoir et sifflait une fois, un taxi s'arrêta immédiatement devant eux.

"Allons-y."

"Et Rachel?"

"Elle est hystérique, elle ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Je lui ai dit de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, puis d'appeler les autres et de leur dire ce qui se passe."

Kurt hocha la tête et entra dans le taxi, Santana entra à côté de lui et dit au chauffeur de taxi où aller.

Il se sentait engourdi. Le monde s'arracha en dessous de lui. Il essaya de se dire que Blaine allait bien, qu'il ne savait pas à quel point il était mauvais, que sa pourrait juste être un autre Sadie Hawkins et Blaine avait quelques os cassés et meurtrissures mais qu'il sera bien, avec le temps.

Mais les visages des officiers de police qui étaient à sa porte lui avait dit autre chose.

* * *

 _Without you the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play_

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Santana dû saisir le bras de Kurt et le tirer pour qu'il réalise qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils coururent pratiquement vers les portes, Kurt alla immédiatement à l'accueil et dit: "Blaine Anderson. Je suis ici pour voir Blaine Anderson."

L'infirmière tapa quelques choses sur l'ordinateur avant de dire: "Il est en cours d'examen avec les médecins pour le moment, mais je vous dirai quand vous pourrez le voir. Vous êtes de la famille?"

"Je suis sa sœur," dit Santana.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et dit. "Prenez un siège. Un médecin viendra parler avec vous bientôt."

Santana conduisit Kurt des chaises vides, et le fit s'asseoir. "tu veux que j'aille te chercher un café?

"Je ne serais pas capable de le boire."

"D'accord." Santana s'assit à côté de lui. Après un long moment, elle posa une main sur le genou de Kurt et dit: "Il ira bien."

Kurt leva les yeux vers elle. "Comment le sais-tu?"

"Mon troisième œil mexicain extra lucide, rappelle-toi?"

Kurt soupira et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à pleurer, mais son visage était mouillé. Il essaya de les essuyer, mais il savait que ça allait continuer, alors il se laissa pleurer dans ses mains. Santana lui frotta le dos, mais n'essaya de le réconforter avec des mots.

Des images douloureuses traversa la tête de Kurt. Blaine, couché dans son sang dans une rue arrière. Des déchets tout autour de lui. Déposé là comme s'il était une poubelle. Tête frappée, les os cassés, le visage gonflé.

Il ne pouvait plus y penser. Il allait vomir.

"Distrait moi," dit-il.

Santana lui frotta le dos. "Il était une fois, une garce latina qui pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de rejoindre un club plein de chanteurs et de danseurs perdants. Elle a fini par aimé sa. Il y avait ce garçon évidemment gai dans le club qui était assez courageux pour faire son coming out et résister à l'intimidation, parce qu'il n'avait pas honte d'être qui il était.

"L'univers récompensa ce gamin avec un autre garçon gai, et ils tombèrent amoureux, et c'était si mignon qu'il a même fondu le cœur de la garce. Elle se demanda quand elle pourrait être assez courageuse pour admettre qu'elle avait déjà trouvé la sienne, Et c'était une autre femme.

Kurt renifla et se tourna vers Santana. "Tu as été assez courageuse. Tu l'admets."

"Grâce à toi", Santana hocha la tête. "Et Blaine. Il ira bien, Kurt."

"Famille de Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le docteur. "C'est nous, comment va-t-il?"

"Il est dans l'unité de soins intensifs. Il a été sévèrement battu. Il semble que ceux qui ont fait sa l'ont frappé avec quelque chose de dur, comme un pied de biche, ainsi que des coups de pied et de poing. Heureusement, il n'a pas reçus de coup de couteaux, mais il y a beaucoup de saignement interne. Il a plusieurs os, son bras et une de ses jambes cassé, ainsi que quelques côtes, qui ont perforé son poumon. Il a subi plusieurs coups à la tête, en le mettant dans un grand risque qu'il tombe dans le coma, mais nous avons besoin de l'emmener à une salle d'opération et réparer les blessures internes."

"Faites-le," dit immédiatement Kurt. "Faites la chirurgie."

"Il y a toujours un risque de coma après la chirurgie, mais il y a un risque encore plus grand dans le cas de Blaine. Êtes-vous sûr?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'il ne va pas en chirurgie?"

Le docteur s'arrêta. "Il va probablement mourir."

"Alors, oui, faites la putain de chirurgie!" Hurla Kurt en pleurant de nouveau. Santana le tira en arrière, mais sa ne le calma pas. "Bien sûr, il faut faire la chirurgie s'il mourra sans elle. Quel genre de putain de médecin êtes-vous!?"

"Je suis désolé pour lui" dit Santana. "S'il vous plaît, faites la chirurgie."

Le docteur hocha la tête et repartit.

Santana fit asseoir Kurt sur une chaise, debout au-dessus de lui. "Kurt, tu ne peux pas paniquer comme ça."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, alors, hein, me calmé, dire: "Oh, oui, s'il vous plaît, docteur, s'il vous plaît, emmenez Blaine en chirurgie, merci de me le demander! Pourquoi ils le demandaient?"

"Parce qu'il y a une chance que Blaine meurt avec elle" déclara Santana.

Kurt s'affaissa dans sa chaise, se frottant le visage. "Je vais prendre ce café maintenant."

* * *

 _The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly_

* * *

Kurt se réveilla, regardant autour de lui. Santana était toujours assise à côté de lui, tenant une tasse de café entre ses mains. Il grogna en s'étirant. "Combien de temps avons-nous attendu?"

"Six heures."

"Personne n'est venu nous mettre à jour?"

"Pas encore."

Kurt soupira.

"Rachel est venu, cependant," dit Santana. "Sam et Mercedes aussi. Et Artie."

"Où sont-ils tous partis?"

"Je les ai renvoyés, je leur ai dit d'aller dormir et de revenir le matin, je me suis dit que t'avais pas besoin que tout le monde sois la, ils ne savent pas à quel point c'est mauvais.

"Tu ne leur a pas dit?"

"Non."

Kurt s'arrêta, puis hocha la tête. "Ok."

"On peut les rappeler ici quand Blaine sortira de la chirurgie. S'il se réveille."

Kurt n'a pas manqué le 'si', mais il a choisi de ne pas s'y attarder. Parce que Blaine allait se réveiller. Il le devait. Il n'était parti que pour du persil. Cette ville était censé être leur refuge, où ils étaient libres d'être qui ils étaient sans la crainte qu'ils avaient dans l'Ohio. Des choses comme ça n'étaient pas censées arriver ici. Blaine devait donc se rétablir. Parce que s'il ne se réveillait pas, sa signifierait leur vie ont été construits sur un mensonge, et Kurt ne pouvait pas gérer sa.

Après une heure, la police est venue et parla avec Kurt, lui posant quelques questions avant d'expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas attraper les personnes qui ont fait sa et qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Ils allaient essayer, cependant, ils ont assuré à Kurt. Ils ont vérifié les caméras de sécurité des entreprises dans la région et interrogé les habitants de la région au moment où sa s'est passé.

Puis ils sont partis, et Kurt attendit encore. Lui et Santana ne parlaient pas beaucoup, et il en était reconnaissant pour sa. Sa lui rappelait le réconfort qu'il avait trouvé dans son amitié avec Santana au moment de la mort de Finn.

Et oh, toute cette situation ressemblait à la mort de Finn encore une fois.

"Je ne peux pas le perdre aussi, Santana," dit tranquillement Kurt. "J'ai déjà perdu Finn cette année, je peux pas perdre Blaine, pas lui.

Santana n'a rien dit au début. Elle prit la main de Kurt, et après une minute, elle dit: "Je sais."

Une heure plus tard, le même docteur d'avant entra dans la salle d'attente, marchant vers eux avec une expression sombre. Kurt se leva, et son cœur tomba avant même que le docteur ne se mette à parlé.

"Nous avons réussi à réparer son poumon et remis ses os, mais il avait beaucoup de saignement dans son cerveau." Nous avons essayé de corriger sa, mais il est mort sur la table d'opération. "

La main de Kurt se dirigea vers sa poitrine. Il luttait pour trouver le souffle, en demandant: "Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

"Eh bien, nous l'avons placé sur respirateur, alors il respire toujours, mais il n'est plus vraiment là. Le respirateur est la seule chose qui le maintient en vie."

"Oh, mon dieu," haleta Kurt, tombant sur sa chaise. Sa main vola jusqu'à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. "Oh mon Dieu."

Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Le respirateur gardant le corps de Blaine en vie volait le souffle des poumons de Kurt et il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il continuait de prononcer des phrases mais il ne pouvait pas les finir, ne pouvait pas faire quitter les mots de sa gorge. Blaine était parti. Il était parti et Kurt ne pouvait plus respirer.

"Hé, Kurt, hé, viens ici." Santana le tira vers elle, essayant de le tenir dans ses bras, alors il céda, s'écrasant sur elle. Il enveloppa ses bras fermement autour d'elle, les doigts creusant dans son dos, sanglotant dans son épaule.

Mais c'était faux. Il ne se sentait pas bien dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas Blaine, et ce ne serait jamais Blaine de nouveau, et pensé juste à ses mots ne lui faisaient aucun sens parce que Blaine était parti.

"Est-ce qu'on peut le voir? Demanda Santana au docteur.

Kurt ne leva pas les yeux, ne voulant pas voir si le docteur hochait la tête ou secouait la tête, parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne verrait pas Blaine, il verrait le corps de Blaine, parce que Blaine n'était plus là.

Blaine était parti.

* * *

 _Without you, the earth turns, the sun burns, but I die without you_

* * *

Le docteur les emmena tous les deux voir Blaine.

Kurt pleurait toujours, mais il essaya de rester calme alors qu'il marchait derrière le médecin dans la chambre de Blaine, serrant la main de Santana. Le docteur se mit à côté de la porte de Blaine et dit: "S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire, faites-le-moi savoir.

'Ramenez moi mon fiancé. Voilà ce que vous pouvez faire,' pensa Kurt.

Il commencé à pleurer encore plus fort quand il vit Blaine, avec tous ses bandages et ses plâtres, couché mou dans ce lit d'hôpital, une énorme machine attaché et respirant pour lui.

C'était pire que ce que Kurt imaginait. Tant pis. L'image finale de Blaine qu'il allait avoir, c'était ce corps dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Kurt secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Tu dois le faire," insista Santana.

Il se retourna pour voir Santana pleurer aussi, mais elle tenait le coup beaucoup mieux pour lui, et Kurt était reconnaissant de l'avoir dans sa vie. Il se rapprocha du lit de Blaine, pleurant de nouveau.

"Blaine?"

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit de Blaine et prit sa main meurtrie et sanglante. "Blaine, je sais que tu n'es pas là, et tu sais que je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses, mais ..." s'écria-t-il, sa voix se brisant. "J'ai besoin de croire que tu peux m'entendre, quelque part dans un endroit meilleur. J'ai besoin de croire que tu vas bien quelque part."

Kurt entendit Santana renifler derrière lui, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. "Je suis tellement désolé que sa t'arrive, je t'ai envoyé, et je l'ai fait, et si ce n'était pas pour moi, nous serions chez nous en ce moment, caresser et regarder ces stupides télé-réalité Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter de regarder. " Il pleurait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer, et il serra la main de Blaine avec les deux, tenant fermement. "Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour."

"Ce n'était pas ta faute, Kurt" dit tranquillement Santana.

"Alors de qui est-ce la faute?" Demanda Kurt en se tournant vers elle. "Si ce n'était pas pour moi, il ne serait jamais sorti, il serait en sécurité à la maison, c'est ma faute!"

"Non," insista Santana en s'essuyant les yeux et en secouant la tête. "Ce n'était pas toi, ce sont des idiots stupides et ignorants qui ont traîné Blaine dans une ruelle et l'ont battu à mort."

Kurt souffla, secouant la tête. Il lâcha la main de Blaine et se leva, prenant quelques pas avant de ramasser le fauteuil ou il était assis et de le jeter à travers la pièce.

"Kurt, arrête!" Hurla Santana. "Ne fais pas ça!"

"Ne me dit pas ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire quand Blaine est couché dans ce lit!" Kurt hurla en montrant Blaine. "Il est en train de mourir, Santana, et je ne peux rien y faire, il est mort et ... et je me sens ..."

Il se tut et s'effondra, et Santana marcha vers lui et jeta ses bras autour de lui. "Je sais je sais."

Ils pleuraient maintenant tous les deux sur le sol.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça," dit Kurt. "Ils vont venir ici et me demander quand je veux le débrancher, et je ne peux pas le faire. Comment puis-je leur dire de tuer Blaine?"

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, Kurt, il est déjà mort, Blaine n'est plus là."

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, pleurant et regardant le corps de Blaine.

"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas réel," supplia Kurt. "S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu me dises que ce n'est pas vrai."

Santana passa son bras à travers Kurt et dit: "Rappelle-toi l'histoire que je te racontais dans le hall plus tôt? Je l'ai pas terminé. Le garçon et son âme sœur, ils ont aidé la garce à être courageuse. Et ils se sont mariés, et lui a montré que trouver le vrai grand amour est possible. et ils ont eu des enfants, et ils ont trouvé une jolie maison et ont adopté un chien. Finalement, lorsque tous leurs enfants ont grandi et ont quitté le nid, ils se sont retirés et se sont installés dans un phare sur la plage. et ils ont vieilli ensemble là-bas, et une nuit dans leur sommeil, alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un l'autre, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une seconde inconscience."

Kurt sanglota et lâcha Santana, tombant sur le sol. Il pleurait dans l'angoisse, sentant que ses entrailles étaient déchirées. Il pleurait pour la douleur que Blaine souffrait, et la façon dont il était mort, tout seul, sans Kurt pour le réconforter et lui dire que tout irai bien.

"Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais avant qu'il parte," dit Kurt faiblement, secouant la tête.

Santana tomba au sol avec lui, une main dans son dos, alors qu'ils pleurèrent ensemble sur le plancher de l'hôpital dans la chambre de Blaine.

* * *

 _Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves_

* * *

Beaucoup d'appels ont été passé. Alors que Kurt et Santana passaient la pire nuit de leur vie à l'hôpital, Rachel avait appelé tous leurs amis, les parents de Blaine, Cooper et les parents de Kurt.

Quand Kurt et Santana ont finalement quitté l'étage pour quitter l'hôpital, ils rencontrèrent M. et Mme Anderson dans le hall. Il a suffi d'un regard sur le visage de Kurt et les Anderson savaient. Ils fondirent tous deux en larmes. Kurt est parti après leur avoir expliqué la situation et leur a demandé de l'appeler avant qu'ils n'éteignent le respirateur, leur laissant du temps seul avec leur fils.

La seconde où Kurt revint au loft, il entra dans sa chambre et celle de Blaine, et s'éffondrit de nouveau. C'était exactement comme Blaine l'avait laissé: des manuels et des cahiers sur le lit, ses suggestions pour ses tenues et celles de Kurt le lendemain, ses chaussures sur le sol près du lit et son sac contre le mur.

Kurt ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder la pièce. Il recula, fermant le rideau et fit face au salon.

"J'ai besoin du canapé," dit-il en pleurant toujours.

Sam, Mercedes et Rachel se levèrent aussitôt. Il s'y dirigea et s'effondra en tirant une couverture sur lui-même, couché sur le dos, pliant les genoux. Santana était assise à côté de lui et tirait un peu de couverture sur ses genoux.

Personne ne savait quoi faire ni quoi dire. Tout le monde pleurait, et à un moment donné, Kurt prit l'oreiller que Blaine avait acheté pour le canapé et hurla dedans, sonnant comme un animal blessé. Le téléviseur est resté éteint, et les téléphones cellulaires de tout le monde étaient sur la table basse.

Au bout d'une heure, on frappa à la porte. Rachel se leva et glissa la porte pour révéler Cooper, les yeux rouges et les cheveux en désordre. Il était le pire que Kurt l'ait jamais vu, mais quand les yeux du Cooper se posèrent sur lui, Kurt savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air mieux.

"Maman et papa, ils ..." Cooper s'interrompit, pleurant à nouveau. "Ils disent qu'ils vont éteindre le respilateur bientôt. On m'a envoyé te chercher."

Kurt hocha la tête, serrant l'oreiller sur sa poitrine. "Ouais, d'accord." Il se redressa et posa l'oreiller sur le canapé.

Il se tourna vers ses amis à la porte. "Vous devriez venir, il voudrait que vous soyez là."

Il y eut une agitation tranquille alors que tout le monde mettait leurs manteaux et attrapèrent leurs clés. Ils prirent deux taxis, divisant le groupe avec Kurt, Cooper, Santana, et Rachel dans un taxi, Sam, Mercedes et Artie dans l'autre.

Quand ils sont tous arrivés, Kurt se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Blaine. M. et Mme Anderson se tenaient de chaque côté de Blaine, tenant ses mains. Ils levèrent les yeux quand tout le monde entra. Kurt et Cooper entrèrent dans la pièce, debout avec la mère de Blaine. Kurt posa une main sur la cuisse de Blaine et se remit à pleurer.

Tout le monde semblait sentir la nécessité de rester en arrière, de sorte qu'ils se tenaient autour de la porte, regardant de loin.

Un médecin est venu et, avec le consentement des quatre au chevet de Blaine, éteignit la machine de Blaine.

Le respirateur s'arrêta, et la poitrine de Blaine arrêta son mouvement rythmique de montée et de chute. Kurt regarda le visage de Blaine alors que le moniteur cardiaque ralentissait, se transformant en un long et étouffant bip. Le médecin atteint le moniteur et l'arrêta.

Puis il n'y eut que le silence.

* * *

 _Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash_

* * *

La semaine suivante, il y avait des arrangements à faire. Les parents de Blaine avaient longtemps été réticents à accepter réellement sa relation avec Kurt, mais maintenant ils le consultaient sur chaque décision à prendre. Crémation ou enterrement? Lis ou tulipes? Cercueil d'acajou ou en chêne?

Il y avait tellement de choses à faire. Les arrangements floraux étaient supposés être pour leur mariage, pas pour les funérailles de Blaine.

Les Anderson voulaient que les funérailles de Blaine aient lieu dans l'Ohio et l'enterré là, donc Kurt a passé la plupart de son temps au téléphone avec les directeurs de funérailles et des fleuristes dans l'Ohio pour planifier les obsèques. Une fois que tout a été réglé, une semaine après la mort de Blaine, Kurt était de retour dans l'Ohio pour l'enterrement de son fiancé.

Il est resté avec son père et Carole, qui venait d'éprouver une perte avec Finn, et maintenant sa se produisait encore une fois, pas même un an plus tard. Leur maison était silencieuse et dévastatrice, et aucun d'eux n'a pleurer tandis que Kurt était à la maison.

Les funérailles était très agréable. Kurt a fait en sorte de le planifier d'une manière qu'il savait que Blaine aimerait. Ils ont décidé sur un cercueil fermé, en raison de l'état du corps de Blaine avait été à sa mort. Les gens ne voulaient pas que le visage meurtri et gonflé de Blaine soit leur dernière image de lui. Kurt voulait qu'ils se souviennent de lui heureux, le garçon brillant et souriant dont Kurt était tombé amoureux il y a des années.

Il a tenu le coup le plus longtemps possible, debout devant l'église avec le cercueil de Blaine à côté de ses parents et de son frère. Sa n'a pas aidé que la mère de Blaine était un désordre sanglotant, et son père étouffai ses pleurs, et Cooper qui pleurait aussi ouvertement. Et Kurt n'était même pas sûr qu'il allait tenir à travers les funérailles.

Debout dans le cimetière, Kurt les regarda baisser le cercueil au sol, les roses rouges et jaunes reposant sur le dessus. Le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient et Kurt n'avait jamais été plus furieux de l'univers.

À la maison, Kurt s'est complètement effondré. A la seconde où il a franchit la porte, il s'effondra sur le sol, sanglotant de nouveau. Carole était à côté de lui en un battement de cœur, en le tenant et balançant d'avant en arrière.

"Je ne comprends pas," pleura Kurt. "Il était bon, il était si bon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que sa lui arrive à lui?"

"Je ne sais pas, chéri," dit Carole, sa propre voix pleine de larmes. "Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse."

Et Dieu, si Carole n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse et c'était il y a des mois depuis le décès de Finn, comment Kurt allait-il survivre?

Plus tard dans la nuit, longtemps après que tout le monde se soit endormi, Kurt descendit dans la cuisine et fit bouillir de l'eau pour le thé. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, depuis une semaine, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne se sentait pas bien, dans un grand lit froid sans Blaine emmêlé avec lui. Il attrapa la bouilloire juste avant qu'elle ne soit sur le point de siffler et versa l'eau dans une tasse.

Il se retourna, s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine, pour trouver Burt entrant dans la pièce.

"Hey, mon grand."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Demanda Kurt.

"Comme toi, je ne pouvais pas dormir."

Kurt hocha la tête, fixant sa tasse.

"Comment tu tiens le coup?" Demanda Burt.

Kurt haussa les épaules, sentant les larmes lui monté aux yeux. "Pas très bien."

"Hey, ça va. Il nous a fallu des semaines pour cesser de pleurer après la mort de Finn, tu te souviens?" dit Burt

"Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose," répondit Kurt, impuissant, en regardant son père. "Tout ce que je peux penser, c'est que Blaine est parti, et je ne pourrai jamais le tenir, l'embrasser, lui parler, ou lui dire que je l'aime. Et je continue à penser à Finn, et comment nous venons de le perdre. Je ne suis même pas passé au-dessus de sa encore, comment je suis censé gérer sa? Comment je suis censé continuer?"

Burt traversa la pièce et s'assit sur un tabouret au bar, regardant ses mains. "Il n'y a pas de réponse simple, Kurt, je n'en ai pas eu après la mort de ta mère, ou après Finn, et je n'en ai pas maintenant, tu dois continuer à te réveiller tous les jours et essayer de continuer.

"Je ne pense pas que je peux," murmura Kurt en secouant la tête.

"Blaine ne voudrait pas que tu tombes en morceaux, il voudrait que tu continues d'essayer, que tu continues comme tu peux."

Kurt regarda fixement le brillant anneau à son doigt, se souvenant du visage de Blaine le jour où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. "Nous devions nous marier, vieillir ensemble, fonder une famille, commencer une vie."

"Vous avez eu une vie, toi et Blaine, vous étiez en route. Vous étiez déjà une famille."

Kurt regarda de nouveau son père. "Ça rend les choses encore pire."

* * *

 _The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry_

* * *

Lorsque Kurt retourna à New York, il dormait sur le canapé. Toutes les nuits. Il a déménagé la plupart des choses dont il avait besoin de sa chambre au salon. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder sa chambre, pas quand il tenait encore tellement de Blaine. Il n'avait même pas encore rangé les manuels et les cahiers de Blaine. Dans les marges, cependant, il a vu des petits griffonnages de cœurs qui disait ' **Blaine et Kurt Anderson-Hummel** ' et ' **Kurt et Blaine Hummel-Anderson** '. Il commença immédiatement à sangloter, et Rachel se précipita dans la chambre et l'aida à se couché sur le canapé, lui mettant une couverture sur lui.

Kurt ne s'est pas souvenu que Rachel était vraiment la seule personne qui le comprenait le mieux jusqu'à sa troisième nuit à New York. Il avait tant compté sur Santana quand il avait eu les nouvelles et par la suite, mais il avait complètement oublié que Rachel avait traversé sa un peu plus tôt cette année.

Rachel leur fit du thé et s'assit à côté de Kurt sur le canapé, soulevant ses jambes car il était couché afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sous eux, puis les laissa tombé sur ses genoux. Elle posa sa tasse devant lui sur la table basse.

Kurt regarda la télévision, regardant le canal météo. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait regarder en toute sécurité sans penser à Blaine, mais même sa ne l'aidait pas cette nuit car elle lui donnait les prévisions pour les vacances.

"Noël était la fête préférée de Blaine," dit Kurt. "Ce n'était pas notre premier Noël ensemble, mais c'était censé être notre premier Noël en vivant ensemble. Tout ce dont il parlait depuis octobre était d'aller couper un arbre de Noël dans une ferme en dehors des limites de la ville et le ramener à la maison, le décorer. Il voulait faire du lait de poule et chanter notre duo annuel de Noël dans notre propre salle de séjour. Il a dit qu'il avait l'intention de suspendre du gui au-dessus de toutes les pièces de l'appartement afin qu'il ait toujours une excuse pour me faire l'embrasser."

"Ouais, il m'a même demandé s'il pouvait en accrocher un dans ma chambre. Juste au cas où" déclara Rachel.

Kurt hocha la tête, serrant plus étroitement l'oreiller de Blaine de leur lit. Il inhala le parfum et se remit à pleurer. "Quand est-ce que sa commence à aller mieux?"

"Ça ne va pas mieux," dit Rachel simplement. "Tu commence juste à mieux gérer."

Il essuya les yeux. "Je sens que je ne vais jamais arrêter de pleurer."

"Ça va prendre du temps, mais tu le feras."

Kurt traversa difficilement les finales, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il a réussi à sortir des notes de passage dans toutes ses classes. Puis il y avait toute la pause hivernale et il était libre de s'étendre sur le canapé, dérivant dans et hors de la conscience toute la journée, tous les jours. Personne n'essaya de le déplacer ou de l'encourager à se lever, alors il resta étendu, regardant fixement les mêmes prévisions météo pendant des heures.

Il ne savait pas comment faire face. Avec Finn, il a pu se déplacer après un certain temps. Il lui a fallu quelques semaines, mais il s'est repris. Il savait que Finn ne voudrait pas qu'il se vautre. Il savait que Blaine ne le voudrait pas non plus, mais sa lui semblait plus difficile. Un immense morceau de la vie de Kurt avait été arraché. Lui et Blaine étaient complètement entrelacés. Leurs vies étaient tissées ensemble, travaillant mieux ensemble. Maintenant que Blaine était parti, il y avait un trou béant partout où Kurt regardait, et il ne savait pas comment le remplir.

Il passait des heures à regarder son anneau, pensant à toutes les possibilités qu'il avait eues avec Blaine; Leur avenir avait été largement ouvert devant eux avec tant d'opportunités. Maintenant, c'était parti. Disparu.

Il n'y avait pas de fermeture. C'était ce qui dérangeait le plus Kurt. Blaine était juste sortichercher du persil. Il était censé être de retour après vingt minutes. C'était une demande hâtive, une course rapide au magasin, et il serait de retour. Mais il ne l'était pas. Et il ne reviendrait jamais. Et maintenant, tout ce que Kurt pouvait faire, c'était fixer la porte, le cœur battant à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait et laissa tomber à chaque fois que ce n'était pas Blaine.

La réalisation se répandit à plusieurs reprises à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrit que ce ne serait plus jamais Blaine.

* * *

 _Without you, the moon glows, the river flows, but I die without you_

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne pouvait pas manger. Il ne pouvait pas penser.

Tout était Blaine, et Kurt était vide. Il se sentait vide. Il tenait sur l'oreiller de Blaine et inhalée, mais comme le temps passait, il n'avait même plus l'odeur de Blaine. Désespéré, il arrosa l'oreiller avec l'eau de Cologne de Blaine, mais ce n'était toujours pas bien. L'essence de Blaine n'était plus là, et Kurt ne pouvait pas le récupérer.

Noël est venu, mais aucune décoration n'est venu. Tout le grenier ignorait le jour férié même, selon les instructions chuchotées de Rachel un soir.

" _Pas de fête de Noël dans ce loft, vous m'entendez ... Pas de décorations, pas de gui, pas de films ou de spectacles de Noël ... Rien ... Ce jour férié n'existe pas ... Pas cette année, pas dans cet appartement._ "

C'était doux, mais Kurt ne voulait pas gâché l'amusement des autres. Blaine a toujours parlé de la façon dont Noël était la période la plus magique de l'année. La neige tombant, les esprits haut et les beaux chants. Blaine serait tellement déçu s'il savait que Kurt avait pris le noël de tout le monde.

Ainsi, trois semaines après le décès de Blaine, un jour où tout le monde était sorti du loft, sauf Kurt, il se leva finalement du canapé, prit une douche, se rhabilla et décida de ramener Noël.

Il a obtenu un arbre artificiel bon marché et quelques décorations paresseuses (et une fausse menorah électronique) d'un magasin, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il l'installa à la fenêtre et décora l'arbre avant que tout le monde rentre à la maison. Il avait même acheté un lait de poule et jeta du gui sur le sol.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Rachel et Santana rentrèrent à la maison, ils s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux en regardant l'arbre. Elles ne disèrent rien.

Kurt haussa les épaules en leur tendant un verre de lait de poule. "Blaine voudrait que nous fassions Noël, j'ai même mis une étoile juive au sommet de l'arbre, Rachel, et il y a une menorah sur le rebord de la fenêtre, deux idées de Blaine."

Rachel sourit et se mit à pleurer. "C'est parfait."

"Qu'est-ce le gui fait au sol?" Demanda Santana.

"Je n'ai pas eu envie de le suspendre."

Ils célébrèrent la fête tranquillement, sans vraiment échanger des cadeaux, mais le choix de passer du temps ensemble. Tous leurs amis étaient assis autour de la salle de séjour, se racontant des histoires drôles de l'école ou du travail. Kurt voulait rire, il le voulait vraiment, mais c'était assez dur pour sourire et il pensait que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir.

"Blaine aurait bien aimé ça," dit-il tranquillement, faisant taire tout le monde dans la pièce.

Sam hocha la tête. "Oui, il aurait probablement eu ses bonnes histoires à partager."

"Ouais," dit Kurt, essayant de sourire. "Je me souviens qu'il est venu à la maison un après-midi en septembre, en me parlant de cette fille dans sa classe d'actrice. Elle était censée faire ce monologue au sujet de péter dans une classe de yoga, mais à chaque ligne soit elle oubliait ce qu'elle était supposée dire où elle n'arrêtait pas de rire. et puis, dans sa nervosité, elle a effectivement péter en face de toute la classe. elle était mortifiée et a couru hors de la salle, le visage rouge comme une tomate. "

Il semblait que personne ne savait si ils devaient rire ou pas, donc ils ont tous juste souri ou ont donné des rires qui sonnait vraiment maladroit.

"Vous pouvez rire, vous savez," leur dit Kurt. "C'est une histoire drôle. Blaine a eu du mal à arrêté de rire pour me le dire."

"Nous ne voulons pas te faire te sentir mal," dit Mercedes, lui donnant un sourire sympathique.

Kurt haussa les épaules. "C'était la fête préférée de Blaine, je sais que s'il était ici pour raconter lui-même l'histoire, il aurait ri avec nous parce qu'il voudrait que nous nous amusions."

* * *

 _The world revives, colors renew, but I know blue. Only blue; lonely blue; within me blue. Without you._

* * *

Tant d'efforts que Kurt avait mis dans Noël, et il ne pouvait même pas supporter de penser au Nouvel An. Au lieu de sa, Kurt a choisi de finir une bouteille entière de vin qu'il a fait acheté à Santana pour lui à six heures du soir. Minuit est venu et passa alors qu'il était endormi et ivre sur le canapé.

Plus de temps passa dans un flou. Kurt ne se sentait plus capable de se lever et de faire des choses autour du loft maintenant, et il ne pleurait pas autant, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux.

Rachel avait raison. Il n'ira jamais mieux. Il gérait mieux.

Il y avait des jours où Kurt se tenait dans la douche, fixant le mur de la tuile, se demandant s'il valait la peine de continuer à vivre. Il savait que Blaine lui hurlerait dessus pour penser comme sa. Après son propre combat avec la dépression, Blaine était très catégorique au sujet du suicide et d'aider les enfants avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il serait si bouleversé que Kurt y pense.

Pourtant, Kurt ne pouvait pas l'aider. Blaine était parti, et il ne voyait plus rien.

"T'as déjà pensé au suicide?" demanda Kurt à Rachel une nuit alors qu'ils regardaient Gary parler d'une chance d'orages pour le week-end.

Rachel se tourna vers Kurt, inquiète. "De temps en temps. Mais tu ne peux pas penser comme sa, Kurt. Tu sais que Blaine ne voudrait pas sa."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Rachel tendit la main et posa une main sur celle de Kurt. "Il voudrait mieux pour vous."

Kurt soupira. "Je sais."

"Tu t'es inscrit aux cours ce printemps?

"Rachel, je ne veux vraiment pas parler de l'école en ce moment."

"C'est important, Blaine ne voudrait pas que tu laisses tomber toute ta vie pour te vautrer comme ça ... L'école recommence dans une semaine, je crois que tu devrais y retourner."

"Je ne sais pas si je peux," dit Kurt, fixant la télé. Il se tourna doucement vers elle. "J'ai à peine la volonté de me lever et prendre une douche. Je ne coiffe plus mes cheveux avec style ou de mettre une tenue décente depuis qu'il est mort. Je ne pense pas que je peux gérer de prendre des cours et de traiter avec les devoirs et les tests."

"Eh bien, tu travailles toujours chez Vogue?"

"Oui, techniquement, Isabelle m'a dit de prendre tout le temps dont j'ai besoin."

"Alors peut-être que tu devrais te concentrer sur sa. Si tu ne penses pas que t'es prêt pour l'école, prends un semestre, mais n'arrête pas tout. Retourne au travail, même si c'est seulement deux ou trois jours par semaine. Tu dois reprendre ta vie, Kurt.

Il voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais elle avait raison. Prendre un semestre sonnait comme une bonne idée, mais il devra trouver quelque choses à faire. Il ne pouvait plus se vautrer dans l'appartement toute la journée. Il devait recommencer sa vie, même si Blaine n'était plus là.

Donc, la semaine suivante, il est retourné au travail. Il a parlé à Isabelle, et ils ont décidé qu'il pourrait simplement travailler mardi, mercredi et jeudi. Elle s'assura qu'il savait que s'il avait besoin de partir tôt, elle comprenait.

"Ces choses prennent du temps," dit Isabelle en tapotant son genou dans son bureau. "Le processus de guérison est différent pour tout le monde. Tout ce dont tu auras besoin, je le ferai pour toi."

C'était bon, en quelque sorte, d'être de retour au travail. Son bureau était comme il l'avait laissé avec des photos de lui et Blaine partout. Il a pensé à tourner les cadres, mais il ne pouvait pas faire sa. Pas quand ils semblaient si heureux. En le voyant, lui et Blaine heureux ensemble dans ces photos l'aida à mieux se concentré sur le travail.

Il dut recommencer sa vie. Pour Blaine.

Cependant, à mesure que les jours passaient, il restait encore une chose à laquelle Kurt ne pouvait se souvenir. Il se le rappelait à chaque fois qu'il regardait sa main gauche. Tous les plans de mariage qu'ils avaient eus, les discussions qu'il avait eu avec Blaine à ce sujet, ils ont tous dans sa tête comme une cruelle vidéo en boucle.

À un moment donné, ces visions se sont tournées vers des esquisses. Un moment, il était couché sur le canapé en regardant un documentaire sur les tornades et le lendemain il avait un bloc de croquis sur ses genoux et un crayon de charbon de bois dans sa main et il dessinait des tenues de mariage.

Il ne cuisinait plus, ne jouait plus, ne chantait plus. Mais il a trouvé un moyen de canaliser son énergie dans une autre de ses passions. Après avoir dessiné des tonnes de vêtements pour hommes pour les mariages, il commença à déssiné des robes de mariée et robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Il a même fait quelques esquisses de filles de fleurs.

Tout autour de lui, dans le salon, il y avait des pages dispersés partout.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Santana quand elle rentra à la maison, en prenant quelques-uns d'entre eux.

"Juste quelques esquisses," dit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

"Tu les a montré à quelqu'un?"

"Non."

"Tu devrais."

Et ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de marcher vers la cuisine.

* * *

 _Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats_

* * *

Kurt finit par les montrer à Isabelle, qui semblait ravie. Elle lui a même demandé de les mettre dans un portefeuille afin qu'elle puisse les montrer à certains de plus élevés.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelque chose comme sa se produise, mais il était touché.

" _Comment ça se passe là-bas, mon grand?_ " demanda Burt au téléphone un vendredi après-midi.

Kurt haussa les épaules, même si son père ne pouvait pas le voir. "Ça va."

" _Tout va bien?_ "

"Je ne vais pas prendre de cours ce semestre, mais je suis retourné travailler chez Vogue. Ce n'est que trois jours par semaine, mais c'est quelque chose."

" _Hey, c'est un début. Tu dois commencer quelque part. Je sais que Blaine serait très fier de toi._ "

"Ouais, j'aime bien penser qu'il le serait."

Les choses se sont un peu facilitées. À la fin de janvier, Kurt était allé toute une semaine sans pleurer. Mais avec la fin de Janvier est venu le mois de Février, et tout à coup il y avait des cœurs, des fleurs et des chocolats partout. Kurt ne pouvait aller nulle part sans une sorte de marchandise ou de publicité pour la Saint-Valentin.

Il a ressenti comme une blague cruelle de l'univers que Blaine est mort juste avant Noël, et maintenant la Saint-Valentin. Kurt devait passer par ces vacances avec la douleur fraîche de le passer seuls.

Et puis, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, on frappa à la porte. Rachel a répondu et a trouvé un gars tenant un bouquet de roses rouges et jaunes, prétendant qu'elles étaient pour Kurt.

"Non, c'est impossible," dit Kurt.

L'homme insista, alors Rachel prit les fleurs et lui ferma la porte au visage.

"Il y a une carte," dit-elle à Kurt. "Tu veux la lire?"

Kurt acquiesça timidement, tendant les mains pour les fleurs. Rachel les plaça dans ses mains, et il arracha la carte de leurs fleurs, l'ouvrant.

 **Kurt, Mon amour**

 **Je t'aimais hier, je t'aime aujourd'hui, et je t'aimerai demain. Je n'ai pas besoin de la Saint-Valentin pour te dire ça, mais c'est sûrement une bonne excuse pour les fleurs, n'est-ce pas?**

 **Blaine, Ton amour**

Kurt commença immédiatement à hurler. Rachel lui prit rapidement les fleurs et les mit dans un vase avec de l'eau sur la table de la cuisine. Il n'arrêta pas de pleurer pendant des heures, jusqu'a ce qu'il tombe endormi, saisissant toujours la carte dans sa main.

* * *

 _The mind churns, (the mind churns). The heart yearns, (the heart yearns)._

* * *

Malgré la Saint-Valentin, Kurt allait assez bien. En Mars, Isabelle l'approcha au sujet de ses croquis de mariage et lui a dit qu'une partie du personnel de conception étaient intéressés par son travail. Elle a dit qu'ils se demandaient s'il avait quelque chose qui n'était pas de mariage, donc Kurt a commencé à dessiner d'autres tenues.

Il a passé beaucoup de temps à concevoir des tenues pour les femmes et les hommes. Des tenues pour des soirées amusantes ou des journées décontractées au parc. Tenues avec des couleurs vives, parfois avec des noeuds papillons et des bretelles. Il a même utilisé sa machine à coudre pour donner vie à certains de ses croquis.

Kurt était tellement pris dans son travail de conception de mode que, sans qu'il ne le réalise même, il avait vraiment commencé à aller de l'avant.

La pensée le terrifia.

"Et si j'oublie?" demanda Kurt aux filles une nuit, assis autour de la table de la cuisine avec des biscuits et du thé.

"Tu ne le feras pas," lui assura Rachel. "Je pensais que je pouvais ... C'était l'une de mes plus grandes peurs, mais j'entends encore la voix de Finn dans ma tête, claire comme un jour, et je peux encore sentir exactement ce qu'on ressent d'être tenu pour la dernière fois.

"C'est pas pire?"

"À certains égards."

Kurt soupira, regardant le biscuit acheté à moitié mangé devant lui. "J'ai l'impression de ne pas le respecter en avançant, comme si ça signifiait qu'il ne voulait rien dire pour moi, comme si je n'étais pas affecté par sa mort."

"Kurt, tu es en deuil depuis des mois," dit doucement Santana. "Ce n'est pas un manque de respect, c'est juste le temps, il sait combien tu l'aimait, que tu l'aimes toujours."

Kurt leva les yeux vers le plafond. "Je voudrais bien croire en ce genre de choses, vraiment, dieu, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour croire qu'il est quelque part, veillant sur moi, sachant que je suis toujours ici pour l'aimer."

Rachel posa une main sur Kurt. "Je crois en lui, et je sais que Blaine est là, Kurt, je le sens tous les jours, toi aussi, je le sais."

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Kurt décida de rentrer dans leur chambre et de dormir dans leur lit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration quand il entra dans leur chambre, regardant autour. Pourtant, des mois plus tard, les manuels et les cahiers de Blaine étaient toujours ouverts sur le lit. Kurt se retourna lentement et alla les fermer, les empiler et les mettre sur le bureau. Quelque chose sur le bureau l'arrêta. Il posa les livres sur le coin et leva une note collante que Blaine avait laissée.

 **'C'est seulement parce que je t'aime tellement que je m'arrête au milieu de mes études pour t'acheter du persil. Tu es un homme chanceux pour m'épouser, monsieur. ;) bisous bisous. Je t'aime.'**

Kurt sourit malgré les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il avait travaillé pendant des mois pour ne plus se blâmer pour la mort de Blaine, et il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était un crime haineux par des gens que la police n'a jamais pu traquer. Et il n'aurait jamais pu épouser Blaine maintenant. L'anneau sur son doigt était un rappel constant de la vie qui aurait dû l'être.

Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, la note fit sourire Kurt. Il l'a colla sur le dessus de l'ordinateur portable de Blaine et centra la pile sur le bureau. Puis, il se changea en pyjama, grimpant sous les couvertures, enveloppant ses bras autour de l'oreiller de Blaine.

Il pouvait jurer qu'il sentit les bras de Blaine s'entourer autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Blaine pressé derrière le sien, le serrant. Et il réfléchit à ce que Rachel a dit plus tôt: ' _je le sens tous les jours. Toi aussi,_ ' et il réalisa qu'elle avait raison.

Blaine est peut être mort, mais il ne serait jamais parti.

* * *

 _The tears dry without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone, 'cause I die without you; without you; without you_

 _Without you_

 **Fin**


End file.
